Naruto Legend of The Seven Seas
by mikaela2015
Summary: A noble prince, a priceless treasure and a thief. When Naruto is framed for stealing the Book of Peace, he has now ten days to return the book or his best friend from childhood will be executed in his place. Along with the help of his trusted crew and the aid of Sakura, they are in for one wild adventure.
1. CAST LIST

_**NARUTO: LEGEND OF THE SEVEN SEAS (A NARUSAKU STORY)**_

 **CAST (MAIN)**

 **Naruto:** Sinbad

 **Sakura:** Marina

 **Sasuke:** Proteus

 **Karin:** Eris the Goddess of Chaos

 **Itachi:** King Dymas

 **CAST (SINBAD'S CREW)**

 **Kale:** Kakashi

 **Chum:** Jiraya

 **Jed:** TenTen

 **Jin:** Neji

 **Li:** Rock Lee

 **Rat:** Kiba

 **Spike:** Akamaru


	2. PROLOGUE

_**PROLOGUE**_

In the dark realms of Tarterus, Karin the goddess of chaos appears and looks upon her globe of the world; thinking of a way to spread chaos and destruction upon the earth.

As she walks up to the globe, five or ten creatures begin to appear to her side.

"Wake up, my beauties. Rise and shine. It's a brand-new day, and the mortal world is at peace. But not for long. Just look at them. I pull one tiny thread, and their whole world unravels into chaos. Glorious chaos."

As she continues to look at the globe she notices a ship with a royal symbol on it and another ship behind it gaining speed. She then finds a way to create chaos.

"What could be more perfect than this? A noble prince, a priceless treasure, and a black-hearted thief. Oh, this is going to be fun. Cetus? You know what to do. Let the games begin"

As she sits back and watch her plan in motion, a giant monster like octopus flies down to earth and lands in the ocean.


	3. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER #1**_

 _ **The Reunion with an old friend**_

Meanwhile the ship continues to trail behind the royal naval ship at a fast rate, causing it to begin to sail behind the royal naval ship. A group of men and one woman stand in line, awaiting orders from their captain. A man with blonde spikey hair, whisker like birth marks on each cheek of his face, wearing clothes that consisted of the colours black and orange walks down the staircase carrying a sword and a white dog begins to walk beside him.

"Gentlemen and my lady, this is what we've been waiting for. The world's most valuable object is on its way to Konoha. It's a shame it'll never get there. After today, we retire to The Land of the Moon" said Naruto with a huge smile on his face.

The crew cheered after hearing the sound of going to The Land of the Moon. Then with no delay they all head to the side of the ship, weapons in hand ready to launch their attack on the ship. Naruto stands on the side holding onto some rope ready to attack as well.

As the ship begins to come on top of the ship, blades swing out the side of Naruto's ship and latch onto the naval vessel. Naruto then swings onto the deck of the ship and begins fighting the soldiers. With such ease, he already knocks out four soldiers. As the rest of the crew begin to come on deck, TenTen throws a smoke bomb to catch some of the soldiers off guard, then she knocks them out with the handle of one of her swords.

Neji and Lee come aboard and knock five guards out with a long bow staff, Kiba swings down from the crow's nest, ties a rope around a soldier's foot and hoists him up leaving the soldier hanging by his feet on one of masts of the ship.

Kakashi holds a soldiers head under his arms, watching Naruto dig his two swords into the deck, go in a full circle kicking seven or eight guards to the ground and then lands on the deck.

"Pretty cool move, don't you think?" asked Naruto.

"I think you overworked it, just a bit" answered Kakashi with a smile on his face and then he knocked out the guard he had under his arms with just one punch.

Naruto begins walking slowly towards the upper deck with a disappointed look on his face that his new move was overworked. He then looks up and sees Jiraya and TenTen fighting a man with black pointy hair, wearing blue and black clothing with a symbol of a red and white fan on the back.

Naruto instantly recognised him, it was Sasuke. A long time ago when they were just children, they were the best of friends; however they went their separate ways. Naruto continued his way to the upper deck.

"You still fight like an old lady" said Naruto to Sasuke.

Sasuke then turns around, putting on a shocked face after seeing his friend all these years.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" asked Sasuke.

"I'm working" answered Naruto as he digs his knife into the door and rips the lock off.

"What happened to you? Where have you been all these years?" asked Sasuke, looking at his friend with disbelief that he has become a thief.

"Look I'd love to stay and chat but I got places to go, stuff to steal" answers Naruto as he walks into room.

As he walks in, Sasuke walks in behind him; urging to talk to him. As Naruto continues to enter the room, he notices a huge shining light in the middle of the room. Sighing with amazement, he walks up to the middle of the room to finally see the most valuable object in all the world.

"The Book of Peace" says Naruto as he looks over it.

Sasuke then stands next to Naruto with an angry but concerned look on his face.

"It's my job to make sure that it arrives safely to Konoha" says Sasuke in a serious tone of voice, while giving Naruto the 'don't you dare touch or steal it look'.

"Well I hate to tell you this, but you're gonna get fired" says Naruto as he walks around to look at the entire book.

"You can't be serious? You disappeared after ten years, then you show up and rob me?" says Sasuke in a more serious tone.

"Look Sasuke, we had a special handshake, some code words and a secret hideout. It was fun, big fun, but, we were kids" said Naruto.

"We were friends! You're not going to steal this. Not from me. And what would you do with it anyway? The Book of Peace protects all of us in Konoha and The Land of Fire" said Sasuke with a serious look on his face.

"Exactly. So, just imagine how much all of us will pay to get it back" said Naruto, clearly showing Sasuke that he wasn't going to change his mind.

"Have you forgotten that long ago; you and I were friends? I want you to look back on that and if that meant anything to you prove it right now" said Sasuke with a now pleading but serious tone.

Clearly ignoring what Sasuke just said, Naruto started to reach his hand to grab the book. With a quick hand; Sasuke grabs his hand and then uses his left to grab one of Naruto's swords, as Naruto stands back with his other sword in his hand, the two began to fight it out with each other. Naruto and Sasuke end up holding each other off in a cross blade.

"If you want the book, you're gonna have to go through me!" yelled Sasuke as he tries to push Naruto off him.

Just as they were starting to go again BANG! A huge tentacle knocks a whole through the wall, knocks them both to the floor and disappears back onto the deck of the ship. Naruto and Sasuke then get up and head outside to see what just happened, as soon as they got outside; there it was, a giant octopus creature attacking the ship.

Many of the soldiers had tried to fight off against its huge tentacles but none of them could hold the ferocious creature back. Its tongue then began flicking out onto the deck and knocking out some of the men.

"Well, looks like you got your hands full. Bye Sasuke" said Naruto as he puts away his sword and begins to go back to his own ship.

"Wait, your just gonna run away?" asked Sasuke with an angry look on his face.

"Yep that's exactly what I'm doing" answered Naruto as he stands on the side of the boat ready to leave.

Sasuke then goes to help his men fight the creature; but just as Naruto was about to leave one of the creature's tentacles pushes his ship away from him. Kakashi tries his best to get the ship back in position so Naruto can get back on board however; with the huge force that came from the tentacle the best thing he could do was to keep the ship steady.

"Hey keep your tentacles off MY SHIP!" Naruto yelled, now having a reason to fight the octopus.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	4. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER #2**_

 _ **Defeat of the killer octopus and the deal with the devil**_

Sasuke continued to fight off some the tentacles of the creature. He tried throwing a spear however the creature just blocked it with another tentacle, Sasuke then jumped onto one of the tentacle and stabbed it with his sword; however before he could react, another tentacle knocked him onto the hard deck of the ship, holding his arm in pain he looked back up thinking that the situation was hopeless.

"Need a hand, old friend" said Naruto as he helped Sasuke off the ground.

"What do we do? Everything we have tried doesn't seem to have an effect on him" explained Sasuke with a worried look on his face.

Naruto looks around the ship for anything they can use; he noticed that the some of the poles that held the sails were sharp and that gave Naruto an idea. He whispered in Sasuke's ear the plan and after nodding in agreement they were ready for action.

"Men fall back!" yelled Sasuke as he began heading the middle of the ship.

'Hey lobster boy, over here!" Naruto yelled.

After angering the octopus, the creature flicked out its tongue and aimed it at Naruto however; as soon as the tongue hit the deck, Naruto stuck his sword through the tongue, holding the creature's head in place. Naruto and Sasuke then headed to the middle of the ship, using a rope they started to climb up the pole.

As soon as the two got to the top of the pole; Naruto used one of his knives to cut the rope so that the sharp part of the pole was pointing down towards the octopus. He tossed the knife to Sasuke and swang to the other side; Naruto then cut the rope exactly how he did top the other side.

Sasuke then readied his knife…

"NOW!" yelled Naruto.

The two boys then cut their ropes and swung back off the poles. The two poles hit the monster right in the middle of its head killing it once and for all; the monster then started to slip back into the water. Naruto and Sauke both landed back on the ship's deck.

"Thanks for sticking around" said Sasuke; smiling at his long lost friend.

"Just like old times" replied Naruto as he placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder with a smile.

Then Naruto noticed one of the tentacles moving towards them at a fast rate. Naruto then pushed Sasuke out of the way but the tentacle grabbed onto Naruto and pulled him under the water. As he was being pulled under; he could just see Sasuke being held back by guards just as he was about to jump in after him.

As Naruto was being pulled deeper and deeper under the water; he noticed a giant figure of a woman looking at him, she then blew a huge bubble and placed him in it. Naruto took a deep breath of air with relief that he didn't drown and then began to look at his surroundings; to him this had to be the strangest moment in his life.

"The day began with such promise. And now look; my sea monster is dead, and I still don't have the Book of Peace. All because of you, Naruto" said Karin with an evil smile on her face.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto curiously.

"Karin, the Goddess of Discord. No doubt you've seen my likeness on the temple walls" answered Karin.

Naruto had in fact; seen her on temple walls during his travels, but he never expected her to look so gorgeous.

"You know, they don't do you justice" said Naruto.

"Now...about my sea monster" said Karin with a now more serious face.

"Listen, I'm sorry about that. I don't suppose a heartfelt apology would do" said Naruto as he began to cautiously began to step back away from her.

"Naruto, you don't have a heart. That's what I like about you. So; I'm going to let you live, but there's just one little thing you have to do. Get the Book of Peace and bring it to me" explained Karin with a seductive tone.

"I already have plans for the book" said Naruto.

"Look at it this way Naruto; steal the Book for ransom, and you'll be rich enough to lounge on an island beach. Steal the Book for me, and you can buy the beach, and the island and the world" said Karin as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

Naruto had began to think about it; he felt somewhat untrustworthy towards this woman, it wouldn't be a problem for him to do it. It was the matter of whether or not she would keep her promise.

"Do you give your word of this promise?" asked Naruto cautiously.

"Naruto; when a goddess gives her word, she's bound to it for all eternity" replied Karin as she placed an x on her shoulder with a knife.

"Do we have a deal?" asked Karin as she held out her hand to him.

"Deal" answered Naruto as he shook her hand.

"Excellent. So, when you've stolen the Book, follow that star beyond the horizon. You'll find yourself in Tartarus, my Realm of Chaos" explained Karin as she showed Naruto a vision of a star.

Karin then shoved Naruto out of the bubble; Naruto then quickly began to swim to the surface. Karin watched him from a distance.

"He's so cute and so gullible" said Karin as she disappeared in a flash.

Naruto had sprang to the surface catching his breath, he then felt a hand pull him out of the water. Looking up to see who it was; it was Kakashi, he was then placed onto the deck. The crew cheered for their captain had made it back alive.

"I knew you'd make it. Hey Neji; pay up, I won the bet" said Lee as he walked to Neji to get his money that he won.

"What happened down there Naruto?" asked Kakashi in concern.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" replied Naruto as he began to dry himself off.

"Try me" said Kakashi.

"Okay. So I meet Karin; the Goddess of Chaos, she has a major crush on me and she's invited me back to her place" said Naruto looking at Kakashi with a serious place.

Kakashi then began to laugh at that as if it was a joke. He didn't know that he was being serious about it.

"That's a good one! Goddess of Chaos? Oh, I'm writing that down" said Kakashi as he walked back up to the helm.

"So what are going to do? We didn't get the book, Naruto" said Kiba as he climbed down from the crow's nest.

"Relax Kiba; we know where it's heading" replied Naruto as he watched Sasuke's ship continue to sail in the distance.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Chapter 3

_**PREVIOUSLY…**_

 _Naruto saved Sasuke from becoming monster food. Just when the two friends started to reconnect with each other after so many years; Naruto meets Karin the Goddess of Chaos who makes a promise to him that if he steals the Book of Peace for her, she will make him rich beyond his wildest dreams. However unaware to him Karin has other plans in mind._

 _The crew now follow Sasuke's ship to Konoha; where the Book of Peace is heading._

 _ **CHAPTER #3**_

 _ **All the pieces are coming together**_

Sasuke's ship had docked at the pier of Konoha; there waiting for him was a massive crowd of so many of the citizens who lived there, including the council and his older brother Itachi standing there with a feeling of great pride for his brother.

The guards had begun to carry the book off the ship and towards the tallest tower of Konoha. Itachi had placed guards on every floor of the tower in order to keep the book safe and protected. Later that night; a grand party was being held for the celebration of the books safe arrival. Everyone stood around Itachi as he began to propose a toast to everyone.

"For as long as I can remember, I've dreamed of this moment. The sacred treasure that's protected us for a thousand years is now in Konoha" said Itachi with a huge smile across his face.  
Everyone around the room began to cheer and applause with Itachi; especially Sasuke for he knew how much this meant to his brother.

"To the Book of Peace and to my brother Sasuke; our parents would've been so proud of you if they were here today" said Itachi as he raised his cup to everyone.

"Thank you my brother; they would be proud of you to" said Sasuke as he did the same thing back to Itachi.

"To you lord Itachi and Sasuke" said Tsunade as she did the same thing to both of them.

Suddenly everyone heard the sounds of guards drawing out their swords towards some people who were standing out the front door. Sasuke and Itachi walked in closer to see who it was; it was Naruto along with Kakashi, Kiba and TenTen.

"What is he doing here?" asked Itachi with a concerned look on his face.

"At least he's not out robbing someone" replied Sasuke with a smile on his face.

"Just be careful Sasuke; something doesn't feel right here" said Itachi.

"I will brother" replied Sasuke as he continued to walk to the front entrance.

"Guards put down your swords" commanded Sasuke and as he did; the guards immediately put away their swords and stood aside.

"I don't see you for ten years, and now twice in one day...You're smothering me" said Sasuke as he shook Naruto's hand.

"I knew you'd want to thank me for saving your life... again" said Naruto with a chuckle in his voice.

"Well come on in; we have free food and sake and there's someone I want you to meet" said Sasuke with a smile on his face.

What Sasuke didn't realise that Naruto and his crew came to look around the area; in order to come up with a plan to steal the book.

"Remove any weapons you have" said one of the guards towards the others.

Kakashi had removed two knives and placed them on the table, Kiba removed a small dagger from his belt; as for TenTen she began to remove all different kinds of weapons she had on her, from smoke bombs, swords, knives, etc.

Naruto in the meantime continued to follow Sasuke; he then noticed a woman with pink hair walking towards them, Naruto paused for he instantly recognised this woman from his past.

"Naruto, I would like to introduce you to my fiancé, Sakura Haruno, a member of the council" said Sasuke as he kissed her hand.

Naruto kept staring at Sakura; he never known that she had grown into such a beautiful woman over the years.

"So, this is the infamous Naruto. I heard all about this morning. First you tried to rob Sasuke and then you save his life. So, which are you... a thief or a hero?" asked Sakura with curiosity.

Naruto couldn't bring himself to answer that question.

"Naruto wanted to give me an opportunity to thank...him" said Sasauke but then noticed that Naruto had left.

Naruto had then caught up with Kakashi and Kiba; TenTen was still unloading the weapons she had on her.

"Boss; I've looked around, looks like this will be an easy job" said Kiba with a devious smile.

"Forget it; let's just leave" said Naruto angrily.

"Naruto are you okay?" asked Kakashi with a concerned look on his face.

Kakashi then turned around and saw Sakura; he then realised what was going on with Naruto.

"Everything okay Kakashi?" asked Kiba.

"I think so. Let's go" replied Kakashi and they began to leave.

TenTen had noticed this and furiously picked up all her weapons and followed the others. Unaware; Karin was watching below, she then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Meanwhile Sakura and Sasuke began to walk onto the balcony looking out into the horizon where the tower was standing; they continued their discussion about the book and Naruto.

"Now that Naruto's gone; your brother can finally relax and enjoy the evening" Sakura said with a smile.

"Well, you're right about that. He's trying not to show it, but he's so proud to have the Book in Konoha. He's been planning this day his whole life" said Sasuke.

"Soon it will be your responsibility" said Sakura.

" _Our_ responsibility" Sasuke corrected.

Sakura and Sasuke continued to look out into the distance from the balcony; Sasuke was looking at the tower while Sakura was looking at the ocean.

"It's so beautiful" said Sakura with a sigh.

"It is. My father spent years preparing it for the book" said Sasuke.

Sasuke then looked at Sakura; she was giving a sort of crossed-eyed look at him. Sasuke then realised she was talking about something else.

"You were talking about the ocean; weren't you?" asked Sasuke.

"I only wish I'd seen more of it. I used to imagine sailing far beyond the Land of Fire, discovering the world. Oh look at it Sasuke, there's so much wonder" replied Sakura.

"Sakura can I talk to you about something?" asked Sasuke.

"Of course Sasuke" replied Sakura. She then sat down on the lounge; while Sasuke got down on one knee.

"Our marriage was arranged many years ago. It's always been expected of us; but politics is not a reason to get married and I don't want you to do this just because it's your duty" said Sasuke with a serious tone in his voice.

Sakura then looked at Sasuke with a serious but happy face; having a feeling that she knew what this was about.

"I'm asking you for myself now. Sakura; will you marry me?" asked Sasuke.

Before Sakura could answer his question; Itachi came into the room. The two of them stood up before him.

"There you two are! I've been looking everywhere for you two. The elders are preparing to make a toast and they expect everyone present" said Itachi with a cheerful voice.

Itachi then looked at Sakura and Sasuke and suspected that he may have interrupted something.

"I'm sorry; did I interrupt anything?" asked Itachi.

"No brother, of course not" answered Sasuke.

"We'll be right there" said Sakura.

Sakura and Sasuke then headed back to the main room with Itachi. Meanwhile at the tower; Karin snuck into the room where the book was being held, the only person that was there was one guard. Karin had flickered out one of the candles; the guard turned around to look but then shrugged it off believing it was the wind.

The guard then walked up to the book to take a look at it; unaware that someone was in the room with him. Karin then came out of the shadows and blew out two more candles; the guard turned around now feeling that there is someone there.

"Who's there?" yelled the guard; having his sword at the ready.

Karin then hid behind one of the pillars and took the form of Naruto. She then came out from behind the pillar ready to face the guard; the guard turned around and as soon as he saw that it was Naruto, he ran up to him to fight him.

Karin blocked the guards attack with a dagger; she then pushed the guard back and knocked him out with a punch from her fist. She then transformed back into herself and left the dagger on the ground near the guard; she flew over to the book and picked it up.

"All the pieces are coming together" said Karin evilly; then she slammed the book shut and disappeared.

As soon as the book closed; a huge gust of wind came and began an earth tremor. Everyone began running and screaming all over the place. Sasuke looked for Sakura with panic in his eyes; hoping that she is alright. They both found each other near the balcony.

"Sakura are you okay?!" yelled Sasuke.

"I'm alright. Sasuke, THE BOOK!" yelled Sakura.

They both looked over at the tower; noticing the light was no longer shining from the tower. Something was wrong; Sasuke could feel it in his gut. Once the tremor had ceased and everything calmed down; Sasuke and Itachi then headed over to the tower to see what had happened, when they got there they saw the unconscious guard and the dagger. Sasuke picked up the dagger and instantly recognised it.

"Naruto" said Sasuke with anger in his voice.

"Guards! Go and arrest Naruto immediately!" yelled Itachi.

"Yes sir!" yelled the guards and they left the tower.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	6. Chapter 4

_**PREVIOUSLY….**_

 _After meeting yet another blast from his past; Naruto decided not to steal the book after all. Later that evening Karin disguised herself as Naruto stole the book; chaos has begun in Konoha. To make matters worse; Sasuke believes that Naruto is the one who stole the book due to evidence being against him._

 _Will Naruto be able to prove his innocence to his best friend?_

 _ **CHAPTER #4**_

 _ **Naruto's trial**_

The guards opened the door to the dungeon and threw Naruto inside; Naruto then got up and rubbed his arm in pain after falling on the dungeon floor so hard.

"Naruto" said Sasuke with an angry tone in his voice as he walked towards Naruto.

"Sasuke; what's going on here?" asked Naruto.

"You betrayed Konoha. You stole the Book of Peace when you knew how much it meant to us!" yelled Sasuke.

"Sasuke, this is the way it works. First, I actually commit a crime and then you get to blame me for it!" yelled Naruto.

"Then how do you explain this?" asked Sasuke; showing the dagger that was found at the scene of the crime.

Naruto thought about it carefully; he then realised who really stole the book, Karin. He knew there was something about that woman that he didn't like; however now it was too late.

"Karin; she framed me" answered Naruto.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sasuke with a confused look on his face.

Naruto had then begun to explain the whole story about what happened after they stopped the octopus; Sasuke just shook his head in disbelief, thinking that Naruto was telling him a lie.

"Trust me Sasuke; the book is in Tarterus" said Naruto with a serious look on his face.

"Whatever Naruto. The council is now preparing for your trial" said Sasuke.

"But I didn't do it! I left the book on your ship and that's the last time I saw it. You were there; you know the truth. You know me" said Naruto.

"Do I? I knew you as a kid, who are you now Naruto?" asked Sasuke angrily.

"I want you to look me in the eye and tell me the truth. Did you steal the book?" asked Sasuke seriously.

"No" answered Naruto.

For the first time that night; Sasuke had seen something in Naruto that he hadn't seen in a long time, the boy he knew from when they were children. Sasuke left the room and went to his quarters to think over what Naruto had told him. Later that evening; Naruto's trial had begun, Itachi had asked him time and time again to give them the book, and the council was getting furious by the minute.

"Naruto; for the last time give us the book" said Itachi angrily at Naruto.

"How many times do I have to say it? I don't have it" said Naruto with a groan.

The council then quickly whispered to each other and nodded their head in agreement. They then stood up and faced Naruto.

"Very well, then. The Council of the Land of fire hereby find guilty of treason, and we sentence you to die. Take him away" said Tsunade.

Naruto began to struggle angrily as the guards began taking him away back to the dungeon.

"I DIDN'T DO IT! LET ME GO!" yelled Naruto with anger and fear.

"STOP!" Sasuke yelled as he entered the room.

Everyone turned to look at Sasuke in confusion. There must have been a good reason for it everyone thought.

"I demand the right of substitution. Take me in his place" said Sasuke.

Itachi, Sakura, the council and everyone else looked at Sasuke in shock.

"Naruto told me that Karin took the book and I believe him. So let him go to Tarterus to recover the book" said Sasuke.

"What? Sasuke what are you doing?" asked Naruto as he forced himself out of the guards arms and walked up to Sasuke.

"You claim that Karin stole the book; then you can steal it back. That's something your good at" answered Sasuke.

"I'm not going to be responsible for your life; Sasuke" said Naruto.

"You would do the same for me if I was in your position" said Sasuke.

"Sasuke; if Naruto leaves the village he will never come back" said Itachi with a serious tone towards Sasuke.

"Look brother, everyone; Naruto either stole the book or he's telling the truth and it's in Tarterus. Either way he's our only hope" said Sasuke.

The council began to talk to each other about the matter; everyone could see that Sakura was pleading to not agree to this for she knew what the consequences could mean if Naruto left and never came back. Tsunade then just rubbed her head and nodded to the council.

"Sasuke; you do realise that if Naruto does not return, you will be put to death in his place?" Tsunade asked seriously.

"I understand Lady Tsunade" said Sasuke as he nodded his head to her.

"Very well then. Naruto Uzumaki; you have ten days to return with the book" announced Tsunade.

Itachi then ordered the guards to release Naruto. The guards removed his handcuffs and placed them on Sasuke; Sasuke then gave Sakura a hug to reassure her that it will all be okay, Sakura however was not convinced and thought of a plan in her head.

"Naruto; don't be late" said Sasuke with a smile.

Naruto groaned and left the room to his ship. After he left the room; Sakura left the room as well. As Naruto headed back to the docks; he saw Kakashi on the railing reading a scroll, Kakashi then looked up and noticed him coming.

"Naruto; are you okay? What happened?" asked Kakashi.

Naruto then explained everything that happened in the past five hours. Kakashi then nodded showing he understood the situation that they were in.

"Wake up the crew Kakashi; we set sail in two hours" said Naruto.

"Yes captain" said Kakashi; he then rang the bell to wake up the crew.

All the crew woke up and headed onto the deck; Kakashi gave them their orders and everyone began running around the ship getting everything ready, unaware that a certain someone had managed to sneak onto the ship.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	7. Chapter 5

_**PREVIOUSLY….**_

 _Sasuke believes that Naruto is telling the truth and has decided to take his place in jail. Naruto now has ten days to go to Tarterus and get the book back or Sasuke shall be put to death instead of Naruto. As the crew begin to set sail; a certain someone sneaks aboard their ship._

 _ **CHAPTER #4**_

 _ **A change of course, the stowaway and Karin's musical plan**_

The sun had begun to rise on that morning as the ship had set sail; all the crew began working vigorously to make sure the sails were up, all the ropes were tight and everything was in place. Kakashi laid out a map in front of Naruto.

"So any idea how we actually get to Tarterus?" asked Kakashi.

"What and get killed once we get there? We're not going to Tarterus, Kakashi" answered Naruto with a smile on his face.

"So where are we going?" asked Kakashi in concern.

"The Land of the Moon" answered Naruto as he placed down a map of the Land of the Moon on top of the other one.

"Naruto; come on Sasuke's your friend" said Kakashi with even more concern.

"Sasuke's going to be fine" said Naruto with a groan.

"You sure of that?" asked Kakashi with his arms crossed.

"You and I both know that Itachi isn't going to allow them to execute the only family he's got left" answered Naruto.

"So we're running away?" asked Kakashi.

"Think of it more as retiring then running away. Now set course for the Land of The Moon" said Naruto.

Kakashi knew that sooner or later Naruto would change his mind about the whole thing; in the meantime he just went along with what he was told to do.

"Everybody; we're going to The Land of The Moon!" announced Naruto to everyone.

Naruto then left the deck to his cabin; all he kept thinking about was Sasuke, he thought that Sasuke did a stupid thing taking his place. As he opened the door to his cabin; he noticed there was someone in there, it was Sakura looking at some of the things Naruto had stolen over the years.

Naruto snuck up behind her and tapped her shoulder; Sakura turned around in shock and then put down the object she was looking at.

"What are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

"I'm here to make sure you get the Book of Peace or bring back your dead body if you fail" said Sakura rudely.

"How do you intend to do that?" asked Naruto sarcastically.

"By doing whatever it takes" answered Sakura.

"Did you bring a crew?" asked Naruto with a smile on his face.

"No" answered Sakura.

"Do you know how to get to Tarterus?" asked Naruto crossing his arms.

"Well, no" answered Sakura feeling dumb.

"Can you navigate on your own?" asked Naruto.

"Yes as a matter of fact" answered Sakura feeling pride within herself.

"Well good; then I'll dump you in a rowboat and you can paddle all the way back Konoha, because we're going to The Land of the Moon" answered Naruto as he laid down on his bed smiling.

"The Land of the Moon? Just as I thought" said Sakura.

"Excuse me?" asked Naruto curiously.

"Naruto, you're not a very complicated guy. All someone has to do is imagine the most gutless course of action and you're bound to take it" said Sakura; basically calling Naruto a coward. Sakura could see that Naruto was starting to get agitated.

"Hey, this is not my problem. I did not steal the book" said Naruto turning his back on her.

"You know if it was me; I would actually feel guilty and regret this decision. I'd be tossing and turning every night knowing that I'm alive; because I let my friend die" Sakura said as she began walking away. Naruto then got up with a groan.

"I'm not responsible for what happened and I didn't ask Sasuke to put his neck on the line for me" said Naruto as he followed Sakura.

"Look, clearly I can't appeal to whatever honour you may have; but I have ways of convincing you" said Sakura with a smile.

"How do you expect to do that?" asked Naruto curiously.

"By speaking your language" said Sakura as she held up a diamond in front of his face.

Naruto grabbed the diamond and began to think about it; but then he decided he needed a little more convincing.

"I'm listening" said Naruto with a smile.

Sakura then pulled out a small bag full of different gems and gave them to Naruto. Naruto then thought about it long and hard (well for 2 seconds).

"Yep, this'll do…however you won't be staying in my cabin" said Naruto evilly.

Sakura was then picked up by Naruto and carried out of the cabin; the crew looked at Naruto in shock to see that there was another woman besides TenTen aboard this ship. The whole way; Sakura kept kicking and hitting Naruto, he then placed her in the storage area where she noticed there was a bed and also some pillows in the corner. She then noticed a dog walk up to Naruto.

"Sakura this is your new bunkmate; well technically you're his new bunkmate, because this actually his bunk. I do hope you have a pleasant stay aboard the Sharingan" said Naruto as Akamaru ran inside and began to lick Sakura on the cheek.

Naruto then shut and locked the doors on Sakura. Naruto walked up to Jiraya and TenTen; placing the small bag of payment he received in his pocket.

"Do you two have any idea how she got on the ship?" asked Naruto.

The two of them shook their heads; then suddenly a gem fell out of Jiraya's hand and then another one fell only this time it was out of TenTen's hand. Naruto just shook his head ann began heading up towards the helm.

"Everyone, we have a new course. We're going to Tarterus" announced Naruto.

The crew just groaned; especially Kiba who was looking forward to it the most. He even started making flower chains. Once arrived at the helm; Kakashi smiled at him, knowing that he made the right decision.

"I'm only doing this for the money, Kakashi" said Naruto.

"Right. So how do we get there?" asked Kakashi.

"We just follow that star" said Naruto as he pointed to the horizon.

Kakashi then turned the ship all the way; until it was back on course. The crew then started preparing for the dangers that their probably going to face along the way; unaware that someone was watching their every move.

In Tarterus; Karin had watched the whole scene from here crystal. Although disappointed that he wasn't running away, she had already thought of a plan to stop him. She waved her hand along her crystal and placed four sirens at her command in a place that she knew Naruto was heading to; The Dragons Teeth.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	8. Chapter 6 PART 1

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

Hi guys!

I know it's been a while since I've posted a new chapter but I've managed to find some time to put a small chapter online. I hope you enjoy this new chapter, it's going to be in two parts.

Hopefully during my break from university, I'll be able to finish this story and post some new chapters of my other stories. I am currently also beginning to write a new story but instead of an anime crossover story, it'll be a Danny Phantom or a cartoon crossover version of the Disney film _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_ but with a title called the _Half-Ghost of Notre Dame_ (I'm still deciding on this point).

 _ **PREVIOUSLY….**_

 _Naruto was about to run away and abandon his friend, until Sakura convinced him by 'speaking his language'. With Naruto's mind made up, he and his crew set sail for Tarterus, unaware that Karin has a little plan up her sleeves._

 _ **CHAPTER #6 PART 1**_

 _ **The Dragons Teeth**_

The ship had continued to sail across the mass ocean; Sakura had finally managed to unlock the door to the galley and break out of there. She walked up on the deck and looked at her surroundings, as she turned to the front of the ship she noticed that they were sailing towards a place that not only looked dark and creepy but also seemed to look like that there was a row of sharp teeth at the top of entrance. She immediately recognised this pass known as the Dragon's Teeth, a lot of ships had been known to enter there but never come out if alive, she then turned to Naruto who was currently at the wheel of the ship and began to walk up the stairs towards him.

"Naruto you do realise that…." Sakura began to ask, only to be interrupted by Naruto.

"That we are currently heading towards the Dragon's Teeth? Yes I am aware of that and yes I am also aware that it is dangerous. I have sailed through there before and came out alright and besides there's no other way to get to Tarterus" Naruto answered as wells as any other questions that Sakura was about to ask.

"Well is there anything I can do?" asked Sakura with a bit of annoyance.

"No, the ship is no place for a woman. NO OFFENCE TEN-TEN!" Naruto said.

"NONE-TAKEN CAPTAIN!" Ten-Ten shouted back as she carried some spears around the deck.

Sakura just stood with her arms crossed, she couldn't believe that Naruto would say something like that. A few minutes later, they entered the pass slowly; most of the crew kept a vigilant eye on the sides of the ship for any hazards along the way while Kiba looked from the crow's nest for any rocks up ahead of them. For five minutes nothing happened, until some calm but sweet voices were beginning to be heard in the distance, Sakura then turned to Naruto who she noticed had a bit of a dreamy look in his eyes; Ten-Ten began to notice that too with the rest of the crew.

"Sakura, do you know what's going on?" asked Ten-Ten with concern.

Sakura then looked on the side of the ship and noticed something swimming in the water around them, they looked like women except they were made of water and when they looked at Sakura their eyes turned red and sharp teeth bared in their mouths.

"TEN-TEN WE'RE IN TORUBLE! SIREN'S!" yelled Sakura as she ran over back towards Naruto to try and snap him out of the spell the sirens had all the men under.

"Who's your man? Naruto Uzumaki, believe it" said Naruto in weird dreamy voice.

"What is it with men and their weakness for women?" asked Sakura in annoyance.

Unfortunately without Naruto concentrating on the wheel, the ship began to hit some of the debri from previous sunken ships. Sakura then picked up some rope and threw it to Ten-Ten.

"Ten-Ten, Akamaru! Tie the crew to the deck quickly!" Sakura shouted.

Ten-Ten and Akamaru immediately got to work, Ten-Ten took one of the rope while Akamaru grabbed the other end and began tying the crew to the pole in the of the ship, while Sakura grabbed Kiba as he was about to jump of the ship and tied him to the side of the ship. A siren then grabbed Naruto and began pulling down the stairs onto the deck, the siren was then about to kiss Naruto but before the creature


	9. Chapter 6 PART 2

After accidentally kissing Naruto on the lips, Sakura punched Naruto off and wiped her mouth. She then ran back up the stairs and grabbed the helm once more, when she looked ahead she noticed a waterfall going upwards up the wall and dozens more of shipwrecks. Sakura then noticed a large gap coming up on the right side of the ship; believing it to be a way out of the cavern, however she knew that it was going to be risky and dangerous.

"Akamaru, unleash the ships blades! TenTen make sure everyone is tied down it's going to be a bumpy ride!" Sakura yelled as she began to turn the ship to the right.

The blades of the ship came out and Sakura showed a determined look on her face and allowed the ship to ride with the fast current and blast through the gap, as they burst out of the cavern the sirens were destroyed underneath the ship. They landed in the open ocean, Sakura then took a deep breath and smiled with satisfaction as she continued to steer the ship in the direction of the star. Groaning, Naruto and the other men began to wake up and come come to their senses. Naruto looked around the ship and noticed Sakura driving, trying to keep it cool he began to walk up to the helm and as he was walking up he could hear the other men talking.

"Sakura saved us" said Neji.

"Thank goodness she was at the wheel. Okay everyone, lets get back to our stations" Kakashi said with a smile.

As Naruto reached the top he tapped Sakura on the shoulder and crossed his arms at her.

"Do you still think a ship is no place for a woman?" Sakura asked.

"ABSOLUTELY! Look at my ship! This rail was hand carved mahogony! You also chipped a lot of paint off the side of it! You see that! That is more than a little scratch! Do you have any idea what I went through to steal some of the stuff that it took to make this ship! This exactly why women shouldn't drive" Naruto yelled as he nudged Sakura away from the helm.

"I SAVED YOUR LIFE AND THIS IS HOW YOU THANK ME!" yelled Sakura as she crossed her arms at Naruto.

"WELL THANK YOU FOR BOTH SAVING MY LIFE AND WRECKING MY SHIP!" Naruto yelled.

"LAST TIME I SAVE YOUR LIFE!" yelled Sakura as she stomped back to her room angrily.

"I WOULD'VE BEEN FINE WITHOUT YOUR HELP!" Naruto yelled back.

"WHATEVER YOU IDIOT" Sakura yelled a she slammed the door closed.

The crew just looked between the two with shock and then they just continued working at their stations. Kakashi then walked up to Naruto with his arms crossed.

"You know, you could've just said thank you to her" Kakashi said.

"Take the wheel Kakashi, I need to go lie down" Naruto said as he walked away sighing.

MEANWHILE BACK IN KONAHA...

Sasuke looked out the window of his jail cell, suddenly the door opened and Itachi walked in who seemed to be in a hurry. Sasuke turned around and look at Itatchi in confusion.

"Sasuke come with me quickly. There's a ship waiting at the harbor, the crew is made up my most trusted officers who are going to take you away from Konoha" Itachi said as he tried to grab Sasuke's hand, but Sasuke pulled away his hand from Itachi.

"And where will I go? Am I supposed to live the rest of my life in exile?" asked Sasuke.

"I won't have the only family I have left executed for Naruto's crime" Itachi insisted.

"Naruto won't let that happen either" Sasuke said with determination.

"Sasuke don't be foolish. Naruto has no intention of going to Tarterus. The boy you knew from when you were a child is long gone" Itachi said trying to make Sasuke see reason.

"The Naruto I knew from when I was a child is still there, I know it is. Just go Itachi, I know what I'm doing" Sasuke said with even more determination.

"Okay. I just want you to know Sasuke, that no matter what happens I'm proud of the man you have become and I know our parents would be today if they were alive" Itachi said as he hugged his brother.

Itachi then left the room with sadness, wondering if this will probably be the last few moments that he will see his little brother. Sasuke walked back to the window and continued to look at the horizon, he then remembered that Sakura was with Naruto and he hoped that she convinced Naruto to go and get the book back.

"Sakura, wherever you are I hope your okay. On the bright side, your finally getting your chance to sail the sea" Sasuke thought with slight amusement.


	10. Chapter 7

The crew had landed on what seemed to be a deserted island, it's no surprise they had to stop due to the damages caused after traveling through the Dragon Teeth (or at least the damage Sakura caused).

"Okay listen up, we are here for five minutes. If you get lost, you get left behind" Kakashi said.

Naruto continued to inspect the ship, groaning in annoyance as he couldn't believe one woman could do so much damage to one ship. He did think on the positive note that they got out of there alive thanks to her but wouldn't exactly admit to anyone since it always came back to the fact that because she helped, the ship needed fixing.

"Okay Kakashi, we are going to need a lot of wood to fix this ship" Naruto said.

"You all heard the captain, find some logs and be quick about it" Kakashi ordered as the men began walking off the boat.

Naruto then noticed Sakura walking off the boat with a bucket in her hand.

"Hey, where do you think your going?" Naruto asked.

"If you must know, I'm going to go get some tree sap to fix the ship" Sakura answered in annoyance.

As Sakura walked off, Naruto noticed the men actually escorting her off the ship all gentlemen like. They don't even do that with TenTen!

"Thank you. How nice to see some men haven't forgotten a little common courtesy" Sakura said smartly.

"Kakashi and TenTen, stay with the ship" Naruto said as he began walking off the ship mimicking under his breath what Sakura said just a second ago.

All of them walked to the middle of the island to where a bunch of trees were gathered all around. Sakura examined one of the tress and wondered which part to cut.

"Can someone please give me a knife?" Sakura asked holding her hand out.

"Yeah right. I'm not giving you a weapon" Naruto said crossing his arms.

To his surprise, all the other boys immediately pulled out their knives and held them out to Sakura. Naruto stood there dumbfounded.

"Thank you Kiba" Sakura said sweetly as she grabbed the knife off him.

"Great, now all my crew are turning into gentlemen" Naruto said rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Well she did save our lives and now she's helping us fix the ship" Jiraya said smiling widely.

"That girl wouldn't know how to fix a broken fingernail or better yet a knot in her hair" Naruto said as he began walking away.

"You know what, your the most rudest, idiotic man I have ever met" Sakura said as she finished filling the bucket full of sap, causing Naruto to turn around and look at her.

"Hey I've seen the type you high class girls hang out with. I'm the only _man_ you'll ever meet" Naruto said smugly as he once again began to walk away from Sakura.

Sakura curled her fist in anger and suddenly threw her bucket at Naruto. The bucket flew through the hair and hit Naruto dead on the head, spilling the sap all over him. Naruto turned around slowly with no emotion, then he smiled evilly and began picking up a bit of mud in his hand, then suddenly without warning he threw the mud at Sakura's face and it hit her dead on.

"I'm betting five yen on Sakura" Lee whispered to Neji.

Sakura then wiped the mud off her face and then began to continuously throw stuff at Naruto in anger. She then ripped off something off the ground and was about to hit Naruto on the head with it, when suddenly the ground began to shake and all the trees/rocks seemed to disappear within the island. Everyone looked around with fear and confusion for none of them had a clue what was going on, one thing was for sure; this was definitely not an island.

Everyone looked up and noticed that the sun was starting to move by some sort of antenna towards them.

"Put the thing back" Naruto whispered to Sakura hesitantly.

Sakura then slowly and gently placed the rock down. Suddenly without warning, the ground beneath them began to slip into two sides revealing a giant eye, everyone did their best to keep their balance however Kiba fell over onto his knees and right onto the eye. He sat up with a disgusted face as he noticed his shirt was covered in eye juice and then Akamaru jumped right onto eye and began licking it, then everyone looked at the dog trying not to be sick. Everyone screamed in fright as the eye began to look at them and they all realized that they were standing on a giant FISH!

"EVERYONE RUN!" Naruto yelled.

Everyone began running towards the ship, Kakashi and TenTen then became startled as a huge fin came out of the ocean and slammed the water hard. Kakashi grabbed the helm firmly and did his best to keep the ship in control as large waves continued to rock the ship back and forth. TenTen threw ropes over the fin for the others to grab onto in order to get back on the ship, everyone grabbed a rope and swung onto the deck. Naruto looked at the fish and noticed that it was going in the same direction as the star and suddenly thought of an idea, he ran to the front of the ship and grabbed a grappling hook.

"KIBA, TIE THE ROPE TO THE SHIP" Naruto yelled as he gave the end of the rope to Kiba.

Kiba quickly tied it off tightly, while Naruto threw the hook part at the fish. The hook latched onto the fish and before everyone knew it, the boat was being pulled tightly and fast behind the fish. Naruto looked up at Sakura and noticed her laughing in excitement, he smiled at her and also began to share the enjoyment of the ride.


	11. Chapter 8

The ship continued to be pulled at top speed, the ride seemed to be enjoyable for a while until morning came. Naruto and all the crew seemed to be getting sick from all the rocking and swaying, most came close to losing their lunch, Naruto kept holding onto the side trying to hold his own lunch in and realized that maybe hooking onto a fish wasn't the best idea.

"NARUTO! THE MEN CAN'T TAKE MUCH MORE!" Kakashi yelled as he held the helm tightly.

"I CAN'T TAKE MUCH MRE EITHER! CUT THE LINE!" Naruto yelled and then the rope was cut and the ship slowed down.

All the others immediately ran over to the side of the ship and threw up, even Akamaru couldn't hold it in! Naruto walked over to the boxes and sat down holding his head trying to get rid of a headache.

"Okay who's idea was it again to be hooked on to a giant fish?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, but he owes me lunch" Sakura said smiling as she sat down next to Naruto.

Naruto smiled back at her and then stood up as he saw some tall towers ahead, Sakura followed behind him and gazed at the scenery.

"The Granite Gates. I bet you didn't think I'd get us this far" Naruto said as turned to look at Sakura.

"No I didn't, but Sasuke did. For some reason he seems to trust you" Sakura said.

"Wow. Well what was he thinking?" Naruto asked rhetorically.

"How did you two meet?" Sakura curiously asked.

Naruto stood up and released a sail and then sat back down on the side of the rail.

"I was running for my life from a bunch of thugs, they trapped me into a corner, all I had on me was a sword and they were all pointing their own swords at me. But then someone jumped right in front of me with his own sword, it was Sasuke. You see he actually watched the whole thing from inside his room at the palace, he actually climbed down the castle wall and started fighting at my side and man did we fight! It was like we rehearsed it, we became best friends from that day forward" Naruto said as he remembered the past.

"So what happened to you two?" Sakura asked.

Naruto then stared at her solemnly and remained silent for few seconds.

"We uh, took different paths" Naruto answered and began walking away.

Sakura looked at Naruto and began to wonder if that was actually the whole truth, but she decided not to ask about it just now.

 _ **MEANWHILE IN TARTERUS…..**_

Karin had watched the entire scene between Naruto and Sakura within a small crystal ball.

"Enough talking, time for some screaming" Karin said as she grabbed the ball and blew on it creating ice, within the ball you can see a white bird like creature flying through the air, this was definitely going to cause trouble for Naruto and the others.


End file.
